


Assassins Guild

by Marinafrancis12



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Orgasm Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinafrancis12/pseuds/Marinafrancis12
Summary: Corpse an alpha, and Sykkuno an omega, are assassins made by their monarchy. Sykkuno is still in training and is becoming a better assassin everyday. Corpse is an elusive assassin. No one knows who Corpse is, what he looks like, and their are rumors that he is ruthless. Sykkuno was hurt on a mission gone wrong and Corpse saved him a year ago. Since that day they have both known that they are destined mates. Due to Corpses job for the crown he has stayed away from Sykkuno only controling what he feels he should from afar, while Sykkuno remains pining after a man he has only seen in shadows. So many things are keeping them apart but they are determined to be together.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love these two shipped together, but I in no way want either of these amazing people to be shipped like this if they do not condone it. This is not real! This is complete fiction! Please comment! It makes me feel motivated to write more.

"Yes Sykkuno that’s it! Keep up the pace, you have almost got it!” Toast was at the end of the training matt watching Sykkuno go through his knives one throw at a time. Sykkuno had been practicing more lately as his missions were becoming more and more intense. As the only omega male in The Guild it was important for him to be the best that he could be so no one thought he was weak for his secondary gender.

Sykkuno adjusted his stance slightly, aiming for the head of the leather dummy forty feet away. He threw; The dual bladed knife elegantly whistled through the air and struck the dummy in the center of the bullseye on its head. Sykkuno could not help but let a smile stretch across his face at his success.

“Good Job!” Sykkuno turned to see Toast clapping from the end of the training matt. Toast was an amazing mentor and friend. As a beta it was easy for Sykkuno to feel at ease in his presence. Sykkuno did not have to constantly prove that he was not weak in front of Toast. Sykkuno noticed movement then, as Toast started towards him. 

“Thanks Toast, but it was really nothing special. Everyone knows how to throw knives in The Guild,” Sykkuno said letting a blush grace his cheeks at the attention. He tried to turn towards the dummy to hide his embarrassment.

“True, but no one throws double bladed knives. You and Corpse are the only two,” Toast deadpanned. At the mention of his alpha Sykkuno tensed up.

Sykkuno was brought back to intense eyes, a figure in all black, hand in his hair telling him to; “Stay with me Sykkuno. Keep breathing. Come on omega stay with me!” Sykkuno shook his head trying to dislodge his mind from last years failed mission. The mission that had brought him and Corpse together.

Corpse was a mystery to everyone in The Guild. He was the kings right hand, constantly carrying out hits for the monarchy. The scary thing was no one knew who he was, what he looked like, his real name, or anything but rumors about him. When him and Sykkuno met Sykkuno had fucked up a mission badly. He was injured and ended up almost dying. Sykkuno can only remember a dark figure cloaked in black, purple eyes, and a deep voice. All Sykkuno knows for sure is that Corpse is his mate. His true mate.

True mates were legendary in their time. Back before the monarchy they were not as scarce, but now people were lucky to find someone compatible to marry before having it arranged without their consent. Sykkuno had heard of them before, two people from different genders making eye contact and hearing each other speak for the first time, then their fledging bond was made. They could sometimes feel each other’s emotions, pain, and thoughts. Sadly, those attributes would not complete their power till they solidified their bond. Since that day Sykkuno had been trying to find out all he could about Corpse, and try to find him to meet with him. When The Guild found out about him and corpse, it did not go well. By monarchy law the alpha of a mated pair or bonded pair was the decision maker for the couple. Sykkuno had lost all his rights to a man he knew nothing about. Corpse controlled everything, but after talking with Toast, he found out Corpse left most of Sykkkuno’s life up to The Guild. Corpse only seemed to step in, in Toast’s opinion, if Sykkuno’s safety, health, or missions were in question. Sykkuno, the sweet loving soul he is, is not exactly mad at Corpse or The Guild. He is mad that his life is being decided without his consent by people who know nothing about him.

“Thinking again are we? Is it about Corpse again? I shouldn’t have mentioned his skills I’m sorry Sykkuno that was cruel of me,” Toast said apologetically, placing a hand on Sykkuno’s shoulder.

“What? Oh no! Toast you are fine! It is my fault for letting everything get the better of me! I am fine I promise!” Sykkuno turned toward Toast plastering a fake smile on his face, his voice becoming slightly higher. Sykkuno knew internally that Toast, being the trained assassin he is, could tell he was lying; but he seemed to take pity on Sykkuno.

“I understand. Anyway! Lets go meet up with Rae and Pooki for dinner!” Toast said guiding Sykkuno with a hand on his lower back out of the training room. As he did his head went to the one sided glass balcony overlooking the training rooms, a frown gracing his features.

“Yas!!! Let’s go! I am starving!” Sykkuno said, chattering away oblivious to Toast’s change in demeanor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He is doing well is he not?” X asked Corpse. Corpse watched as Sykkuno and Toast left the training rooms. He did not miss the frown that was sent his way towards the balcony by Toast.

“So you tell his mentor when I visit now?” Corpses voice was hushed but lethal, deepening as he ended his question. His purple irises turning to stare down X.

“Well of course! Toast is vital for us to keep Sykkuno away when you are here. Plus, Sykkuno enjoys his company so it does not tip him off that something is up in The Guild. He is smart for being an omega,” X ended his explanation with a shrug.

“He is smart regardless of his gender XQC. I will have you remember who you are talking about when you mention Sykkuno to me,” Corpse let his gaze harden as it connected with X’s petrified expression.

“Why yes! Of course! I meant no disrespect towards your omega! I was just making an observation sir!” X tried back pedaling his slanderous comments.

“Sadly, putting you through the wringer for your comments about omegas and secondary genders is not why I am here,” Corpse sighed bringing his hand up to rub his temples in exasperation, “I am here because I have heard about Sykkuno’s up coming exams for The Guild as well as his determination to meet me,” He waited for a response from X. X fiddled with his hands and looked away from Corpse.

“Well- uh sir…you see…It is not that simple of a predicament to meet you before his final exams and we have spoke about this before, Sykkuno will do well on his own without your influence and…well your title over his own,” X finally looked to Corpse, he got no read on how he felt of this explanation.

“I understand we have spoken of the subject before, on multiple occasions I remind you. Each time I have given you more than you deserve. He is my omega and I will do as I please regarding when he meets me, when he graduates, and when he goes on high risk missions,” Corpse did not wait for a response standing up to go to the glass overseeing the rooms. “Sykkuno will only become more determined to meet me, and as I remember hearing from my own associate Rae, he is becoming harder to keep off my scent, so to speak. Sykkuno is starting to become of age he is now twenty, I am nineteen. We are both old enough to settle down now,” Corpse finished turning on his heel to evaluate X.

“Of course sir, but I will have you remember your role with the monarchy. Once people find out you have an omega, Sykkuno will be a target. No matter who you are you cannot protect Sykkuno at all times, that is why we decided The Guild was the best place for him. He remains protected, trained, and taken care of under our care,” X said voice becoming harsh as he became fed up with Corpse’s pestering.

“Good, then you will have trained him well enough to handle his own when he is by my side,” Corpse was done with this conversation. He was going to meet his omega by the end of the term before his exams or he would not take them. He turned to leave out of the balcony.

“Sir, before you go! I might ask you. What does the King have to say about your decision?” X allowed a malicious smile to grace his features. Corpse froze as he was turning the door knob. “I would remind our best assassin and right hand of the king to remember his place under this monarchy, one wrong move and you could not only lose your head but Sykkuno’s too. Especially with your, how do you say? Oh yes foreign origins,” X allowed slight glee to come into the tone of his voice. Corpse tensed at the mention of his birth place.

“And I will remind you Sir XQC of The King’s Guild, that I am far more aware of my situation than anyone else. I also caution you, for my station is high above yours. That is why Sykkuno will know of me by the time he takes his exams, good day sir,” Corpse turned the door handle and slammed the door behind him as he made his way back to his horse and his secretary to ride the two days back to the capitol.

As he made his way to the cobblestone entry way of The Guild lands he saw Toast rounding a corner with a slightly shorter looking Asian. Corpse froze as his eyes connected with Sykkuno’s honey brown. Whatever Sykkuno was about to say to Toast died on his tongue when he saw his alpha for the first time in a year.

“Oh! Toast I forgot the…” Brown eyes widened as he took in the man in front of him. 

The bottom half of Corpse’s face was shrouded by a black mask. He wore a black cloak with the monarchy insignia on his left shoulder. He was wearing black riding pants, black riding boots, and silver rings adorned his hands that also had black nail polish articulately painted onto his finger nails. His purple eyes were shrouded by black curly hair that curled at the nap of his neck. 

“Oh my god,” Sykkuno breathed out the only words that came to mind. Corpse watched as Sykkuno took him in. 

Sykkuno was wearing a green turtle neck sweater and pants, his shoes were brown as well, he was flipping a dual throwing knife in his hand nervously. Sykkunos brown hair swept into his eyes slightly and Corpse noticed his cheeks were tinged pink; from the cold or from the encounter Corpse could not tell.

“Uh…um…hi Corpse, this is uh this is…” Toast stuttered gesturing to Sykkuno.

“Sykkuno. I know who my omega is,” Corpse supplied in a gruff voice, he hid his shaking hands in his cloak. Sykkuno noticed the gesture, his eyes following the rings on his fingers till they disappeared. Sykkuno’s gaze flicked back up to the purple hues in front of him.

“I am just going to um…go,” Toast trailed off heading in the direction him and Sykkuno had been going. As he passed Corpse they made eye contact, Toast was glaring daggers at him. Toast was no doubt going to go tell The Guild council about the encounter, Corpse took in a shaking breath. He turned back towards the now shivering omega. He strode towards him slowly. Sykkuno gave him a wide-eyed look but stayed still as he approached.

Sykkuno’s hand stopped flipping the knife and he stilled all movements but breathing. Corpse noticed his eyes flickering around looking for an escape route, sadly, Corpse knew he would not get away from him. He was to quick and Sykkuno, although trained well, was no match for Corpse.

“I am not going to hurt you,” Corpse said soothingly. Sykkuno jumped slightly eyes locking back with Corpse’s. Sykkuno stilled once again eyes becoming mirthful as he smiled. Corpse stopped a foot in front of him.

“I am not sure you could, even if you tried,” Sykkuno laughed, it sounded angelic to Corpse.

“Oh really? We might need to test that out one day,” Corpse said back slightly smiling now. Sykkuno sucked in a breath then sighed.

“What now? Are you going to disappear again? Or are you going to be my alpha?” Corpse laughed this time, but it was a hollow sound. He sounded wounded, but also he sounded like he was accepting what Sykkuno was projecting.

“I have always been your alpha Sykkuno, I just have a very different job. A job that does not allow me to take off, or take time for a personal life. Although, I have been keeping tabs on you so I may know more than you think,” Corpse supplied uneasily shifting to the side a bit to not make himself seem so much bigger than the omega, although Sykkuno did not seem scared.

“Oh, wow good to know that I know nothing about my alpha but he knows everything about me. Seems fair,” Sykkuno was glaring past Corpse’s head now his lips turning down in the corners. Wait, Corpse couldn’t believe it, was Sykkuno pouting? Corpse began to laugh.

“Are you laughing at me?” Sykkuno was glaring fully at Corpse now, hurt coating his sweet voice. “Fine, I guess that’s my answer. I guess we will see each other some other time, goodbye,” Sykkuno started turning on his heel. Corpse immediately cut off his laughter and walked after him. Grabbing his left hand as he walked and pulled him back to his chest.

“What are y-!” Sykkuno was cut off by Corpse’s silky voice.

“Shush, I was not laughing at your words. I was laughing at you pouting, it is adorable. I never knew you could look so mad and cute at the same time,” Corpse whispered in Sykkuno’s ear pulling him flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy rocking him softly, Corpse was letting himself indulge in what he knew he could not have. They were playing a dangerous game him and Sykkuno. Very dangerous. “Now, I know your mad at me and everything about what has been going on the last few months, but let me explain myself. I promise you all I want is your safety and happiness,” Corpse said. He inhaled and scented Sykkuno quickly before letting him go and distancing himself again. Sykkuno swayed slightly, pheromones going a little crazy from the alphas strong advances. Corpse reached out to steady him once again.

Sykkuno shook his head to snap himself back into reality. His eyes that had been glazed over became clear again. Fuck. He had let himself get swept up in the alpha, he had never had someone take over so much of his control before.

“I um…I mean…Okay” Sykkuno said dazedly agreeing eventually.

“Is there somewhere we can go that we can talk privately. Your mentor is probably speaking to the council at this very moment, and I am sure they will be hunting us down soon,” Corpse said looking around half expecting assassins to come and hold a knife to his throat for disregarding The Guild and king's orders.

“Oh yeah sure! We can go to my room!” Sykkuno chirped happily, he reached out and took Corpse’s bejeweled hand and quickly turned towards his rooms. 

Corpse hoped this would go better than he expected, but Sykkuno seemed willing to hear him out. Plus he seemed pretty willing to accept him as his alpha even with the complications of the past year. Corpse just hoped this would be enough to get Sykkuno to leave The Guild. If not Corpse would have to demand it.

It was a dangerous game they were playing, Corpse and Sykkuno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued.

Sykkuno had led Corpse to his room on the East end of the assassin grounds. After climbing the stairs and tentatively pushing his door open; Sykkuno gestured to Corpse to come into his room. Corpse entered the room and surveyed his surroundings quietly. The room was a rounded sphere, with high ceilings and stone walls. There was a big window on the right wall that overlooked the East side of the compound where the stables were located. The room itself had a queen size canopy bed in the middle of the room pushed back against the stone wall. To the left their was a dresser and wardrobe with boots and shoes thrown in front of them. Towards the middle of the room their was an oriental red armchair by a fireplace, a table next to the chair had open books and journals along with some assorted blades thrown across it. Another chair was aligned on the other side of the table. In the center of the room was a bear skin rug. The whole room screamed of Sykkuno with the lighter colored clothes strewn across the wood floors, and the different plants hanging on the window and some around the room.

"Um...So this is my quarters," Sykkuno said in a hushed voice as he shut the wooden door behind him with a soft clank of the metal handle. "U-uh...you can sit wherever. Sorry it is such a mess! I usually clean in the afternoons before dinner, but I have been away on missions. I-I swear I am usually...neater..." Sykkuno trailed off bowing his head in embarrassment when Corpse turned towards him instead of his cluttered room.

"I do not care if you are neat or not Sykkuno, and your room is fine. Should we get on with this then?" Corpse said shortly after his reassurance. He walked over to the chair by the fire place and motioned for Sykkuno to sit. Sykkuno hesitantly did as was expected, and Corpse sat opposite of him in the other oriental chair.

"I um...So...what do you want?" Sykkuno finally finished his thought and addressed the alpha.

"Well that is one way to start this," Corpse laughed lowly, "I want to make things as easy as possible. What that entails I am not sure..." Corpse started to say but cut off eventually. 

"What does that even mean?" Sykkuno said head lifting slightly and cocking to the right. He was perplexed it seemed, but also he seemed irritated as well.

"It means that I want to be with you but it is going to be difficult. It means if you want this. Want us. Then things will change. Your whole life will change, and mine as well. Things will become complicated. We will both have to make sacrifices I have been trying to shield both of us from. But, as I have heard, you will not let this go," Corpse said shaking his head at the omega across from him slightly in disapproval.

"Ex...Excuse me?!" Sykkuno said tensing in his seat and gripping the arms of the chair till his knuckles turned white. He seemed to lose himself in his anger as he began to talk quicker than Corpse had ever heard him speak, "I won't let "this" go? What do you mean by that? Do you mean I won't stop looking for you? I won't stop asking questions? Of course I have been trying to find you since we met in Franlan! I almost died and my mate saved me! I expected you to stay. I expected you to be there when I woke up in the care ward. But you weren't. Then I had the council come to my sick bed and tell me that my alpha gave them explicit instructions about my care at The Guild. That you had left me here. Without you. That you expected me to follow your orders on my life when you were not even here! You let other people, other alphas tell me who to be, what to be, and how to be! You took your rights over my life and gave them to someone else. You never once came to make sure I was okay. Did they ever tell you? How I dropped ten times that day they told me you were not coming for me. That you were leaving the bond dormant till I was "of appropriate age". Did you feel me reach for you through our bond? Cry for you until I passed out from exhaustion? And you expect me to want that? To thank you! I was half rejected from my alpha, and had a fledgling bond and you left me here to drown in head space!" By the end of his rant Sykkuno had gotten up and was now passing the room in front of the fire place. He was shaking and breathing shallowly as he came to a stop in front of the dark shrouded alpha. His scent was finally leaking through the suppressants he was forced to take by the council. It smelt sad, burnt. He smelled broken.

Corpse slowly slid out of the chair and stood to his full height. He was at least 5 inches taller than the older male. He walked up to the shaking omega. Sykkuno tried to take a shaky breath but by this time he had started to panic. Tears streamed down his face and his scent became coiled in desperation. Corpse inched closer smoothly taking the shaking male into his arms and sitting in the chair Sykkuno had vacated. Sykkuno settled onto his lap and started to limply struggle against the strong arms around his waist.

"No! You...I...Can't...Please" Sykkuno went limp against Corpses toned chest, he was eventually turned into the alphas neck to take in the calming pheromones' he was producing at the stress of the other.

"Shhh...I have you. I am here now," Corpse said soothingly while rubbing calm circles onto Sykkunos wrist. "Listen to me. Can you do that?" He slowly tried getting Sykkuno to come out of his neck to make eye contact with him. Sykkuno resisted for a few seconds but eventually nodded his head, burrowing deeper in the rich scent of rain and pine. 

"Okay. I do not think you should thank me. I have forever regretted my decision to bring you back to The Guild after finding you in Franlan. But to get you back to the capitol would have taken to long. I would have lost you before I could even get you to a proper facility to treat your wounds. I only had so many options Sykkuno. I am so sorry. You have been lied to Sykkuno. I did not leave you here. I took you here to get medical attention and the council barred me from seeing you. The king sent assassins to detain me when I tried to kill them. I killed three of their high ranking assassins for detaining me. I never wanted to leave you here Sykkuno. Never. The king was furious that I had aborted my mission for an omega, although you were mine my place as the right hand to the crown does not allow me to make mistakes on missions. The penalties for failing that mission were severe for the kingdom. We lost valuable assets because I could not take out a double informant. You were never supposed to be sent on that mission Sykkuno. But you went because their other assassin had been murdered before he was sent out to perform the high caliber mission. Their was a problem with the communication between The Guild and the throne. They sent both of us, they were only supposed to send me. When I saw you I began tailing you because I thought you were a rogue informant for Franlan militia. I then saw the assassin guild crest on your dagger when you made your first kill." Corpse took a breath to check and make sure Sykkuno was still with him. Sykkuno hummed quietly letting him know to continue. "I sent a raven to tell The Guild to call you back. But things went south when the rogue informant found you with his own men. I will forever be enraged that they sent you; an intermediate assassin who had not even finished his exams, on a high risk mission that should have been immediately handled by the assassins under the crown. When I got to you, and I smelled you and saw you for the first time...I... I just knew you were mine. I had to save you. But then I realized my mistake-" Sykkuno made a wounded sound and tried to wriggle away from Corpse then. Corpse looked down at him startled by his vigorous efforts to get away.

"You think it was a mistake? Saving me?" Sykkuno said brokenly looking Corpse in his eyes now. He looked even more broken now, his cheeks flushed from crying and eye lashes sticking together with fresh tears.

"What? Oh Sykkuno No! Never I would never regret saving you! My perfect omega. Never! I meant that I let the assailant go. I was worried about saving you when I could have dispatched him easily but instead he escaped," Corpse reassured the omega letting him take in the information. 

Sykkuno stared at Corpse hard. Reading his eyes for any sort of dishonesty. Whatever he saw seemed to solidify that Corpse was telling the truth because he nodded slowly and wiggled back into Corpse's neck again. His tears were still falling slowly onto Corpse's cloak but he seemed to accept the truth that was behind Corpse's words.

"Go on..." Sykkuno said weakly into Corpse's skin.

"Okay...Well when I realized I could not go after the assailant I focused on saving you. I brought you here. They rushed you to the medical ward and they forced me out and into XQC's office. He is, as you know, the head of The Guild council. He called a council meeting; they insisted I could not be allowed to meet with you until you were healed. By that time they had already sent word to the king of my failure. He sent back that I was to return to the capitol immediately. I refused. I would not leave without you. Then, well, I already told you...They tried to detain me with assassins sent back from the monarchy. I dispatched a few but the king knew to send several. When they brought me back I was given this as a reminder to never fail again," Corpse pushed Sykkuno out of his neck and made him look up at his covered face. Corpse reached to his masked face and removed the covering. Sykkuno gasped, covering his face with his hands.

Under the mask was a puckered, nasty scar. It went from the top of his left cheek bone down under his chin and to his throat. It stopped before reaching his artery. Corpse left the mask down and took a steadying breath. He slowly reached out to remove Sykkuno's hands from his mouth. The scar looked like a fresh wound and it has an odd red glow seeping into the skin around it. It looked like red lightening had crossed the skin. 

"I know. I know it looks hideous, but...-" Corpse began looking away and seeming embarrassed now, he went to pull the mask back up, but Sykkuno's hands stilled his own.

"No. Your beautiful. The scar is there yes, but oh my god Corpse your a god or something," Sykkuno said hurriedly, but then seemed to embarrass himself in turn. His ears turned red as he seemed to realize his omission. Corpse also seemed embarrassed as his eyes widened at his words and his cheeks were dusted in color as well. He cleared his voice to cut the tension that had started to grow in the room from the silence. 

"You don't think its ugly? I mean it is pretty gruesome," Corpse stated looking into Sykkuno's innocent brown eyes.

"I disagree. I think it adds to you, it makes you look even more like an alpha assassin," Sykkuno said honestly. He giggled then out of the sheer weirdness of the situation he was in.

"Thank you," Corpse said softly. He cleared his voice again as he began to speak. "Anyway...I was ordered to return. When I returned I was told that I had to decide what to do. You had become my responsibility over the course of a day and I had know idea what I was doing Sykkuno. I have never had anyone...It has always just been me, at least since...I don't know how to provide for you, be there for you, or even take care of you at all. I came to a decision to keep you here to let you adjust to having me as your alpha but not have me completely impose on your life. Yes, I left some small decisions up to the council, like letting you keep training, letting you go on suppressants. But, you were never supposed to be forced. I was always supposed to be notified if something was wrong Sykkuno. I was supposed to be told of every mission, every medical problem, everything. Then, about three months into the arrangement I got word from a fellow associate. You weren't doing well, which was in complete opposition of what The Guild had been relaying to me. I sent out my own informant to keep tabs on you, she informed me you were struggling. I had know idea Sykkuno. Since then I have been trying to take you away from here, but it has been difficult. I have had to think of your safety. If people start to find out I have an omega you could become a target. I need you to be safe. Then there was the fact that you are about to take your exams. The monarchy also has it's reservations about our union. It has been hard to find a way to bring you back with me without completely upending your life Sykkuno," Corpse finished with a deep breath. He rubbed his temples with the hand that was not holding Sykkuno to his chest. He was tired and seemed to be finally done with his explanation to Sykkuno.

"So...let me get this straight. You were never told what was actually going on with me? You did not know until later about my struggles with my omega feeling rejected? Why didn't you just come get me Corpse? I would have gladly left this place to be with you!" Sykkuno explained exasperated with his worrying alpha.

"Like I said. The crown knows of our bond. They have been sending spies to make sure I am not trying to go rogue. They threatened to take you away from me for good Sykkuno, I couldn't risk you being hurt or sent off to some other assassin guild," Corpse supplied.

"Wait...They threatened my life?" Sykkuno said surprised and slightly hurt.

"Yes...I am sorry Sykkuno they have lied to everyone. The Guild is corrupt. It has been since the monarchy switched rule five years ago," Corpse finally amended.

"Did you help them? Did you help them overthrow Pewd? That's what some people say. That you were part of the royal family. That you were jealous of your brother because you were second in line due to being adopted. Is it true?" Sykkuno asked softly.

"No. I was Pewd's main assassin, we grew up together. He...He was my brother. But, they killed him. Right in front of me. I was forced to either give my allegiance to this monarchy or die, I was only fourteen" Corpse stated eyes becoming haunted with memories of a past life long buried deep in his past.

"So...You abandoned the people who raised you and turned on them to save yourself?" Sykkuno said matter of factly.

"No. The reason I am oppressed Sykkuno. The reason the monarchy tries to control me is because I am the biggest threat to them. They took everything from me, but I could not risk being captured. If they took me and did not believe I was on their side I could not end their tyranny" Corpse said sternly.

:You want to overthrow them?" Sykkuno seemed nervous now, "Why?"

"Because, they are not the rightful rulers, they are not good to the people, you have been sheltered in these walls since you were a child," Corpse said plainly. "Have you ever stopped and seen the places they send you? Do you not see the poverty? The dying?" Corpse stated urgently.

"No. They do not send me to missions in our lands. They send me far away like in Franlan," Sykkuno seemed ashamed now hanging his head.

"That is why I must be careful. Before you the crown had nothing to stop me from overthrowing them. Now. I have a weakness," Corpse said his eyes softening as he gazed at Sykkuno.

"I do not understand? Why didn't you overthrow the new monarchy before meeting me?" Sykkuno questioned.

"Because I was young, and barely trained. I needed allies, training, I needed their trust. I had it, before I started to disregard orders because of you. Now they watch me because they know I am not completely loyal to them," Corpse supplied.

"Then why not kill you?" Sykkuno asked.

"Because. I can't be killed," Corpse whispered.

"Wait...What do you mean you can't be killed?" Sykkuno asked.

"I mean...I am immortal"


End file.
